


Juego de niños

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, burned soldiers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: No es lo mismo usar la magia durante una rabieta o para protegerse que para hacer daño deliberadamente a otros...





	Juego de niños

Terra, la jovencita de largos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros cual serpentina dorada de diferente longitud, ataviada para la ocasión por una prenda de primoroso algodón teñido de bello color rubí y cubriendo sus piernas con medias blancas y estampados florales, colocada junto al Mago de la Corte observaba en silencio cuanto había delante de ellos. Su mayor atención forzada a caer en aquellos detalles primordiales que Kefka le revelaba, indicándolos mediante el uso de palabras muy cerca de la oreja más próxima o usando su alargado dedo indice acompañado de un alzamiento de finas cejas de igual color que su cabello, rubio. Si se le había otorgado la oportunidad de asistir junto a él, había sido con la premisa de servir de aprendizaje por lo que debía fijarse hasta en lo más insignificante, su instrucción un deber primordial por lo que cualquier cosa que pudiese favorecer avances, era bien recibida por Gestahl, el obsesionado Emperador cuyo interés en ella no iba más allá de funciones militares.

Al otro extremo, siendo el centro ocupado por el gobernante del espacio del balcón, otra joven de similar edad pero muy distinta complexión bajo su ropaje miraba acompañada de dos hombres la misma escena que se acontecía. En oposición con Terra a ella parecía serle permitido desviar la vista del campo de entrenamiento pues de cuando en cuando, tanto su cabeza como sus ojos azules optaban en posarse en los rostros de esos individuos plantados uno a su derecha y el más alto a su izquierda, además tenía una tez de notablemente morena. Manifestando con palabras sus impresiones que invitaban al otro, bajito y algo regordete, siendo esa condición difícil de ocultar bajo su ceñido traje de científico, a compartir sus conocimientos. Atrayendo la escucha del Emperador.

Pero para Terra no sólo callaba consciente de no poseer ese privilegio, en verdad, la maquinaria exhibida le creaba gran turbación, mayor incluso de la que el tren lograba. Esos artefactos compuestos por piezas metálicas de considerable tamaño, confiriéndoles un aspecto burdamente antropomórfico en su totalidad y emitiendo oscuras nubes grises por encima disolviéndose en el aire apenas elevándose para ella eran monstruosos y deseaba con todo su ser alejarse mas sintiendo el brazo enrollado a su cuello de su superior se mantenía en su lugar, conteniendo el aliento con los ojos puestos en la parte central, mismo punto de interés que debía compartía con el resto.

-Ahora observa. -La voz del varón vibró adentrándose en su oído, incitando un tenue temblor a medida que un escalofrío descendía por su espalda. -Y presta muchísima atención, querida. -El entusiasmo perceptible en su timbre de voz.

Sus ojos abriéndose al máximo a la vez que la zona ovalada se iluminaba, ganando un fulgor casi cegador rojizo que hacía imposible distinguir los detalles de la pieza. Como si se tratase de un rayo, en un pestañeo, una fulminante linea atravesó el espacio que distanciaba la pesada maquina de la fila de soldados que la encaraban, ataviados por los uniformes que Terra tan bien conocía y sus piezas de armadura que de poco les sirvieron tocados por la luz rojiza que desvaneciéndose dejó a su paso hambrientas llamas envolviendo sus cuerpos. En el silencio que se formó entre los espectadores, era más apreciable el crepitar del fuego que crecía y crecía, los soldados agonizantes con el metal derretido y la tela consumiéndose dejando mayor paso a la carne caían y se retorcían en el suelo, sus aullidos compitiendo con el audible sonido del fuego.

Nadie desde la seguridad del balcón se atrevió a articular palabra. Por muy acostumbrado a las atrocidades que la guerra contraía, la exhibición había impresionado negativamente al general moreno cuyos rasgos parecían haberse endurecido más, tal y como la otra chiquilla había podido valorar mirándole tras lo recientemente observado. Ni Cid, jefe principal de muchas operaciones científicas, que debía estar ya acostumbrado a acontecer pruebas a fin de verificar la calidad de sus creaciones, se había atrevido a mirar directamente a los soldados mientras la magia se manifestaba contra ellos. A excepción del Mago de la Corte, cuyo aplaudir había comenzado con discreción pero a medida que la cantidad de palmadas aumentaba su fervor también lo hacía, animando al Emperador a imitarle. Aquello pareció sacar también a la rubia de su shock, aquello superando cuanto había sido vivido hasta la fecha, pues pronto apartó sus ojos del frente para posarlos en él.

-Nos convendría entrar adentro Majestad, pronto la sobrecarga del ambiente provocará algo de lluvia. -Ganando algo de entereza, el hombrecillo indicó, sus labios se movían veloces bajo su denso bigote anaranjado.

A lo que el mencionado dejando de aplaudir asintió, permitiendo al grupo alejarse de la horrenda escena, siendo el primero en moverse, los demás caminando detrás.


End file.
